Talk:Demarcus Bradley
Issues with this page I'd like to brings some issues about this page to attention. I would make these edits myself but I know they would be reverted back with a knee jerk reaction: *Demarcus' car is stated to be a green elegy. Even if there is a picture of one on his Lifeinvader, that should not be reason alone to count it as his. I tried to change that but, as stated above, it keeps getting reverted without forethought. *Why are his posts from Lifeinvader cherry picked and put in the trivia section? Why not do what Grandtheftwiki does and post the ENTIRE Lifeinvader thing, rather than cherry picking a few? I think if these changes are at the least considered, it would be some improvements for this page. Universetwisters (talk) 04:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :This was discussed on your individual talk page in 2015. We don't pick and choose what we believe are "facts" from Lifeinvader evidence. Every full profile character has legitimate photos denoting their lifestyle in that photo slot. Not one of them have a photo that is not believable from what we know about the character. Demarcus has a green car, he's a Families OG. It is logical that it is considered to be his green car. Hayden Dubose has a photo of a silver Felon, so guess what's listed on his page? This will become more obvious as I complete the Lifeinvader project and more data from Lifeinvader is used to verify claims made on character and events pages. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:07, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I would also add.. that if you check the use of that "cars" field for other "seen" characters in the game, it is not used exclusively for "owned" vehicles. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:18, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: I still don't think that merely having a picture of a car on ther lifeinvader page should be "proof" that they own that car. Several people in real life do things like that, post pictures of cars that they like, so who's saying that this isn't the case? I'm not saying that no way in a million years does he own that car, I'm saying that a mere lifeinvader picture shouldn't be the defining answer as to whether or not an unseen character has an unseen car or not. - Universetwisters (talk) 07:30, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Well, I am saying it should, based on the precedent set by, you know, as mentioned above, EVERY OTHER Lifeinvader profile. Also, as secondarily stated above, since that particular field is not used exclusively for reflecting "owned" vehicles in other character infoboxes on the wiki, a further precedent has been set that the ownership point is actually moot. Do you have a valid rebuttal to either of these points other than your personal opinion? :::::: You inist information is backed up by evidence but then don't accept the evidence that is actually IN THE GAME. As the all-knowing authority on all things GTA, can you kindly advise what Lifeinvader/Bleeter/Newspaper articles/Radio news reports we can and cannot use as evidence because I'm confused now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:51, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::: ::And I'm saying it should not, seeing as merely having a picture of a car shouldn't constitute ownership. And of course, the "vehicle" field in the infobox is more for owned or used vehicles, like you said. However, should it also consider vehicles that were mentioned? Should the freight train be listed under Tenpenny's name because he mentioned it a mission cutscene? Or should the Taxi be listed under Phil Cassidy's name because he has a picture of one in his trailer? You're right, the vehicle field should be used to cover either owned or used vehicles. I don't think it should cover mentioned vehicles like that. As far as "kidnly advising what Lifeinvader/etc we can and cannot use as evidence", I would go with either actual mentions like "I own THIS car" or some other third person account like "Did ya hear what happened to Demarcus' Elegy"? but that's just my opinion. - Universetwisters (talk) 16:36, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::